thelastsovereignfandomcom-20200214-history
Dari
An Unwoman against her will, something went wrong during her transformation, so her appearance is more remarkable than others (not to mention the scars in her physique). Also, she has serious issues expressing her emotions, lost by errors in the process. Although her transformation was legal, meaning that she has a legal status as Unwoman, it's known that the process was done by unauthorized parties. The group speculates about the possibility that the ones responsible of her metamorphosis are the same group that created and sold the group that it was used as guardians in the house where Megail was detained against her will. She declares herself "bad at fighting" and does not join the party in combat. She seems to have notable abilities scoping information, probably explained by her desire to find the ones responsible of her situation. And that could be a pretty useful asset for the group in the incoming challenges. Story She is from an unnamed (and tiny) country in Thenours. Following the ascension of the Fucklord in Erosia, her parents decided to flee to Arclent for safety. Sadly, both of them died during the voyage, so she was an orphan when she arrived. From then her life entered a downward spiral: Later she was taken by someone (Vhala hasn't been able to identify him) and was sent deceived to be transformed to an Unwoman. Pretty pissed about her situation, she started to make noises and waves about her situation, until the Powers That Be decided to make an example of her. She was falsely accused of an assault, and she was sent to the Hole, a special jail intended for the Unpeople and is ruled by some sort of jungle law, as the guardians doesn't really care that much about the prison population. Her stay in prison wasn't easy and she has to do some unsavory things: she was in the same cell as some guys that were trying to rape her, so after trying less brutal methods she killed and eat them. She first meet the group during her breakout of the Hole so her predisposition is more than favorable. On the other hand, Aka is less enthusiastic if her veiled hint to Yarra is any indication. In any case, for now very little more can be said about her relationship with the rest of the group. By the end of the events in Ardford she has decided, though it would be more correct to say that Vhala let her go to join forces with Simon's group. Partially because is doubtful that she will be safe in Ardford in the long term, partially because her goals and Vhala's are not the same anymore. In chapter 3, she has no role in the battle for Yhilin, nor does she visit the elven forests, but instead spends her time in Ari-Yhilina, using her Unwoman senses to investigate suspicious people. Robin can research a cure for restoring her sexuality. Relationship points Maximum affection is 100, at which you can have a conversation with the harem girl that will lock her affection there. If you achieve 100 in the current version it will reset to 99, because she won't pledge eternal loyalty until cured. Base value: 25. *Up to for investigating the Unpeople in Ardford ( per clue, and bonus if you get all of them). *Unmissable from the start of chapter 3. * for talking to her about "The Plan" at Janine's retreat before the Battle of Yhilin. * for having her best evaluation about the Battle for Yhilin "Sounds like the battle went great overall!". * for talking to her after your return from the eleven kingdoms if she was investigating Kingsmen and Unpeople, OR for Kingsmen only, OR for Unpeople only, OR for neither. * for observing her conversation with Qum after your return from the elven kingdoms. * for telling Dari to investigate slave collars or Unpeople, OR for telling her to investigate Kingsmen. * for removing an Unpeople recruiter from Order of Yhilini Thaumaturgy IF the New Unpeople motion passed and Yhilini Magic has been researched. * for removing an Unpeople recruiter from Miners' Junction IF the New Unpeople motion passed. * for removing an Unpeople recruiter from slums IF the New Unpeople motion passed. * for talking to Unpeople in the cathedral library, OR if the New Unpeople motion passed. * for seizing the fancy store in Rose District. * for beginning Robin's research on Dari before leaving to the elven kingdoms (Govern Yhilin), OR for doing it before leaving to Zirantia (Govern Yhilin II), OR for doing it before receiving refugees (Govern Yhilin III), OR for doing it before leaving to Eustrin (Govern Yhilin 3.5), OR for doing it after your return from Eustrin. * being cured of Unwoman status. * having sex for the first time. (Requires 80 affection, or 85 with less human appearance.) * if at the endpoint sparkle in Zirantian Tower Foundation, Riala says "This sort of ritual isn't difficult for me, and things have gone extremely smoothly." * +4 if about third Council of Gawnfall vote, Hester says "we recommit to our relationship with the churches in the new nations", OR +3 if Hester doesn't say that but says "Their history is no reason for them to be viewed differently", OR +2 "They are to be treated the same as any other race", OR +1 "They are to be treated no worse than any other race." * at Council of Gawnfall if succubi are accepted, OR if succubi form new religion. * if about Council of Gawnfall vote on Unpeople, Hester says "we recommit to support those Unpeople who have already served the Church", OR if Hester doesn't say that but says "The Church will keep Unpeople", OR "The Church will begin measures to increase the number of Unpeople", OR that and "the Aramite program will be expanded". * if about Council of Gawnfall vote on the Fucklord, Hester says "we will cooperate to some degree with allies who also oppose this Incubus King", OR if not that but "We will begin preparations for a conflict with the Incubus King, including large scale holy spells", OR "We will begin preparations for a potential conflict with the Incubus King, should such a thing come to pass." * helping translate in Ghenalese Battlefield. (Requires being in harem.) Maximum legit value: 100 (+32 If you achieve 100 before curing her Unwoman status, it will reset to 99. leeway). Affection titles *0 Starving *50 Hungry *75 Sated *100 Satisfied Scenes * Dari's Changed Body – Even though Dari's body still bears the scars of her ordeal, her sexuality is fully restored - and she wants to fuck. On talking to Dari with enough affection (85 or more) after her transformation, if she has chosen to keep her Unwoman appearance. * Dari's New Body – Dari's body has been restored to her old looks, but does it work? On talking to Dari with enough affection (80 or more) after her transformation, if she has chosen to restore her old appearance. Affection scenes: * 69 - A different scene for each variant. If she has joined the harem. * Hiding - A different scene for each variant. At 100 affection and above. Trivia * Her appearance and her features, including her portrait, and her origins from Erosia (a place drawing from East Asian culture for its art and lore) suggest that she was inspired by the jiangshi from Chinese folklore, a type of undead also known as "hopping zombie" or "hopping vampire" because of their way of movement.FutanariPalace thread post confirms. References Category:Characters Category:Harem members Category:Humans Category:Unpeople